


Imprint

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [75]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Minami Kenjirou, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Autistic Yuuri, Microfic, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Minami totally adores Katsuki Yuuri.





	Imprint

It’s a bit embarrassing to admit, but he is totally obsessed with Katsuki Yuuri. For as long as Minami can remember, he has idealised Yuuri for being such a good skater, for being so brave even though he’s pretty shy, and for being an autistic figure skater, just like him.

His friends wind him up for his obsession with Yuuri (more than once, his friend compared Minami’s idealisation of Yuuri to a baby duck imprinting on the first thing it sees), but he doesn’t care; he adores Yuuri, and he wants to be a skilled as Yuuri one day.


End file.
